


im your biggest fan

by spideremoji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Oneshot, aged up a bit too, alya is the wingman in this and shes not even actively present, just some fluff, ok maybe not a oneshot anymore, they havent met before and adrien was always homeschooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideremoji/pseuds/spideremoji
Summary: adrien has spent most of his nights browsing tumblr and looking at cat photos. when an art blog catches his eye, he develops the habit of commissioning her whenever she has her slots open. this doesnt go unnoticed.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was tired. He was always tired these days. If his father knew that he was currently sitting in nothing but his underwear on his computer at 3:40AM in the morning, he would surely get an earful. But the model has his own apartment now, and although one might believe it would allow him to have more freedom over his life, he feels no different than when he was living with his father. 

Because of Adrien continuing to work as a model and is now a board member of his father's company, the pressure of being the new face of Agreste has never ceased for the blonde. 

This is why he's currently browsing Tumblr in this state, he thinks.

All the cat memes he finds on his dashboard helps keep a smile on his face even during working hours. Sometimes he would get reminded of it and give a little chuckle, no doubt a pain for the person trying to work on his makeup.

But every now and then the blogs he follows will post something different, maybe a pixelated rotating skull here or some aesthetic photography there, things Adrien doesn't really take heed to and just scrolls past. 

But tonight, something caught his eye.

It was a little sketch of a black cat playing with a ladybug. The caption underneath read:

"was a little stressed out so i decided to draw the cat 'n bug again"

Adrian gave a soft chuckle, thinking about how he can relate with fashion season coming in full swing on the model. 

"Their art style is really cute..." He mumbled.

Mindlessly, he clicked on the name of the artist to open up their blog. As he looked to the side, a little description could be found.

"mari - 25% girl 140% anxiety  
commissions currently closed"

Scrolling down on her blog, Adrien found more drawings of the same cat and ladybug in various poses and situations. One was the ladybug on the cat's nose, another was the cat providing the ladybug shelter from the rain with its paw. 

A lot of her drawings include fandom stuff, most of which Adrien had an interest in and found himself digging into the deeper pages of her blog, absorbing himself in her cutesy content.

Taking one glance at the clock, Adrien cursed to himself as he remembered he had to wake up early tomorrow for a meeting with his father. Shutting down his computer swiftly, he threw himself into bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

Adrien's alarm acted as if it were a siren to announce the new and sure-to-be-stress-inducing day, cutting through his peaceful sleep to shake him back to reality. 

Getting up from his bed and turning his phone alarm off, he headed off to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After showering, he brushed his teeth and put on some new clothes. Turning on his phone and checking the time, he realized he still has a little bit of time left before he has to head out.

He sat down in his chair and turned on his computer, letting his eyes adjust to the harsh light for a moment before logging in. When it's finally all booted up, he's greeted by the cat and ladybug from last night.

_"Oh, that's right..."_ Adrien thought to himself, remembering his late-night browsing. 

Giving the "follow" button a quick click at the top of his screen, he went back to his dashboard to take a look at if anything new was posted. 

Surprisingly, the first post was from the very blog he just followed. 

"hi guys! bit of a slow week today and im in need of a little bit of money, so im opening up commissions! prices & all that info are down below, dm me if you want a slot!" 

It didn't take Adrien longer than a second to think before he was already in the direct-messaging page typing up something to send.

< Hey there! I'd like to take a slot. Would it be alright if I get back to you later on the details, though? I'm just about to head out and won't get back until tonight. 

Quickly hitting send, the model wondered just how popular this artist was. Were the slots filled up already? He hoped not. As he was about to switch his computer off, a soft _ping_ made him stop in his tracks.

Looking at the top of the screen, he realized he had a new DM. It was from the very artist _he_ just DM'd! 

> hey! yeah no problem, feel free to get back to me whenever im in no big rush. ^-^

Adrien smiled and typed up another quick reply before turning off his computer. He grabbed his phone and wallet to put in his pocket, and quickly headed out of his apartment.

< Great! I'll talk to you soon.

* * *

A few months have gone by since Adrien first found his new favorite art blog, and he's managed to grab a slot each time she's opened her commissions. He didn't have any characters himself for her to draw or anything, so he's always requested her to draw the black cat and the ladybug in different ways.

As he was looking at a drawing of the ladybug nuzzled up in the black cat's fur, a _ping_ caught his attention.

Opening up his direct messaging menu, he was surprised to see it was from the very blog he was just looking at. 

_"Strange... I don't have anything ordered that I'm still waiting on."_

Opening up the DM only confused him further, as when he was trying to read the first message, a few more were sent in quick succession.

> Hi there! I wanted to thank you for your continued support and all the commissions you've given me, it's really helped me out a lot! I checked out your blog and couldn't help but notice you lived nearby, so I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out for coffee? Also, I'm about to open my slots, but I was wondering if you'd like to get an early grab on one! 

> DLFHGLKALKSDFSj

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT COFFEE PART MY FRIEND WROTE THAT BECAUSE I MADE ONE COMMENT ABOUT YOU ALWAYS GETTING A SLOT AND

> IM SORRY IF IT SOUNDED STALKERISH OR ANYTHING AAAAAA

Adrien blinked. He's heard of the "my friend" excuse before, but in this case, he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

< Hey! No problem, lol. I'd be happy to take up another slot. Say, do you live in my area? Maybe we could talk about it over a cup of coffee. :)

He hoped she was the type to take teasing from a random stranger.

> oh very funny. but yeah, sure lol. what time are you free and where would you like to meet?

_Score!_ He smiled to himself. He snatched his phone from the side of his desk and quickly unlocked it to take a look at his schedule. 

< I'm free this Thursday, and how about we meet up at the coffee shop near to the Dupain-Cheng bakery? I could grab a few pastries for us before we meet if you want. I'd order some at the shop itself, but their bakery does them so much better.

Adrien winced at how strong he must have come off after sending the message, half-wondering if there was any way to delete a message after it's been sent. Such thoughts were quickly shoved out of his mind when he got a swift response.

> oh yeah, sure that works with me! see you soon! <3

He knew he was probably smiling a lot more than he should, but he couldn't help but feel excited for his... date?

_No, not date. You're just meeting up and talking about a commission. Over a coffee. And pastries._

"Right..." The blonde mumbled, closing the tab and going back to his browsing elsewhere.

* * *

Adrien was sitting at a lone table in the coffee shop, looking down at the box of macarons in the middle of the table. He forgot to ask what flavor she'd like, so he settled for a variety of flavors. 

The door to the shop let out a little _jingle_ as it opened, revealing a small raven-headed girl with pigtails in a grey shirt, black jacket, and bright pink pants. 

_That matches the description she gave me..._ Adrien recalled her last-minute message she gave to help him identify who she was when they would meet up. He watched as she walked towards the employee at the counter to place an order before looking around at the people seated around the shop. Once her eyes found him, he noticed her eyebrows raise slightly and her eyes widen.

Snapping her head back towards the employee handing her the coffee she ordered, she quickly grabbed it and said her thanks before walking over towards the blonde. As she approached the table, she placed her coffee cup down beside the macaron box and reached her hand out to him.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I believe you're the Adrien I was hoping to meet here?" She smiled. Her cheeks began to grow a light pink that looked not too different from her pants. 

Adrien softly grabbed her hand and shook it. "I do believe so! Adrien Agreste," He chuckled. 

As she took her seat and set the backpack she was wearing on the floor beside her, she shifted her gaze to the box of macarons on the table.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Dupain-Cheng bakery... Wait a second..._ Adrien thought, quickly making the connection.

He must have had a tell-tale expression on his face, as when she looked back up her smile grew a bit wider and curled more into a smirk. 

"I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" She giggled, and Adrien couldn't help but compare it to the sound of tinkling bells. 

"I really didn't! If I knew any better, I would say you probably made these..." He tapped his index finger on the box.

"Baking is more my parent's thing, and while I do help out sometimes, I've been more and more focused on designing clothes. That's actually why I open up my commissions; I use the money to buy supplies for myself." She gave a softer smile before opening up the box and eyeing the macarons that laid in it.

"Ah- I wasn't sure what flavor you liked so I just got a few of each!" Adrien quickly explained before registering what she had said. "You design clothes? It'd be safe to assume you know who I am, then." His tone remained neutral, but he internally cringed at how his words felt laced with disappointment.

Marinette must have noticed this too, as she gave him a weird look before popping a macaron into her mouth. "I'm aware, yes, although I'm more interested in the clothes than the models." Swallowing, she realized what she practically implied and quickly backtracked. "Not to say you're a bad model though! I just- If I were appreciative and distracted by models all the time I wouldn't get any work done, y'know? Not that I get distracted by you, or anyone else, I just mean-" 

She abruptly stopped herself when Adrien burst out laughing. Although confused, she couldn't help but let a few giggles slip out herself.

"Sorry... I just didn't want you to think I was insulting you or anything." Her cheeks grew hot in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know what you mean, and to be honest? I'm kind of relieved to hear that." 

"W-why is that?" The smile he gave her had taken her aback, and she half expected a choir following the perfect and heavenly smile he gave her. 

"Well... Sometimes the recognition I get can be rather exhausting. It's every other day that I have fangirls screeching and clinging onto me, and sometimes it feels like I'm only liked for my looks or fame and that no one really wants to get to know the real me. They'd only want to know the poster boy they see in magazines and TV commercials. I've never really had any real friends because I'm always so afraid that I'll be - I don't know, dropped I guess - when people find out that I'm just a guy who browses Tumblr at 3AM looking at cat pictures." He looking down at the floor beside them and let out a soft chuckle, hoping to help dissipate the awkward air he seemed to have created. 

A soft "oh" escapes her lips as she frowns, thinking back to when she had fangirled internally at the sight of him at the table.

"Please don't pity me! I think that's the last thing I want," He gave her a half-hearted smile, taking a macaron out of the box and putting it in his mouth. 

"S-sorry! Um... Well, why don't we talk about that commission now?" Marinette grinned sheepishly, turning towards the backpack that laid on the floor and unzipped it. Reaching in, she took out a sketchpad and wrapped her arms around it. 

"You've always commissioned me to draw that ladybug and cat thing I do sometimes, but is there anything else you'd want me to draw?" She hugged her sketchpad close to her chest.

Adrien let out a soft hum and looked off at a customer placing their order for a moment before turning his attention back to Marinette.

"Ehh... I didn't really have anything in mind before coming here," He scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"That's fine!" Marinette squeaked. "You don't need to give me anything specific, I've been wanting to test my creativity lately anyway. Is there anything in particular you'd want me to include or use, though?"

"Maybe just a few people having fun together. Sometimes I like to use those types of things to project, so I'd really appreciate something like that." The way Adrien said it so nonchalantly made Marinette's heartbreak, although she tried not to let it show in fear of him taking it as a sign of pity again.

"Alright... I'll think of something, and I'll message you when I'm finished! I'll let you know how much it'll cost after I'm finished if that's okay?" She had a calculating look in his eyes that made Adrien excited to see what she would come up with. It already seemed like she had an idea in mind. 

"Sounds good to me!" He smiled. Looking to the clock hanging up on the shop's walls, he shoved another macaron in his mouth before standing up.

"I should be getting home soon, I need to wake up early tomorrow for a shoot. If you need anything else, feel free to message me. It was nice meeting you!" He outstretched his hand towards her. 

She took his hand and gripped it firmer than he expected, shaking it with a determination in her eyes. "Alright! It was nice meeting you too. I won't disappoint!" 

He let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you. And feel free to keep the macarons. Don't tell my father, but I'm supposed to be on a diet." He leaned in and mock-whispered, his grin only growing larger as she sported one of her own. Turning towards the door and heading out of the shop, he felt his heart grow a little warmer at the thought of the new friend he had just made.

As Marinette watched him head out of the shop, she sighed softly and looked at the sketchpad she clutched to her chest.

_I hope I'm able to pull this off..._ Her eyes flicked up at the table and the lone coffee cup that stood on it.

"Oh damn! It's gone cold..."

* * *

Adrien approached the large fountain in the middle of the park and was happy to see that the ravenette was sitting on its edge in waiting. She had messaged him not too long ago that she was finished with the drawing, but that she did it on her sketchpad and wanted to give it to him personally. 

"Hi, Marinette!" The model smiled as he approached.

"Hi!" Marinette beamed, patting the spot beside her to indicate Adrien to sit down. Following her silent request, Adrien watched as she reached into her small purse.

"I wanted to see your face when you saw it, I don't mean to brag but I'm rather proud of th- oh no!" She shot her hand out of her purse as if it scolded her, and she opened its mouth wide to peer inside. 

"Is something wrong?" Adrien blinked.

"Oh no no no... Oh, Adrien I'm so sorry! I showed it to a friend of mine earlier, and she said she put it back in my purse but I can't find it... She must still have it!" Marinette pursed her lip out in a pout. 

"Oh, no worries! We can just meet up again some other ti-"

"N-no!" Marinette shouted. Realizing her outburst, she quickly backpedaled. "I mean um, no it's okay! She's actually out taking her sisters around the amusement park not too far from here, we could probably go find her there!" She hopped off the fountain's rim and turned back to Adrien, meeting her eyes to his in silent question.

"Sure," Adrien chuckled. "I'm free all day, so I've got all the time in the world." 

"Great! Come on, if we hurry we might be able to catch her before she goes deeper into the park." She grabbed the model's wrist and tugged with a lot more strength than Adrien expected the small girl to have, practically dragging him off his seat and in the direction to the amusement park.

* * *

"Does she have her phone on her? You could try to text her." Adrien suggested, watching as people came in and out of the park's entrance. 

"No, she told me earlier she forgot to charge her phone last night so she just left it at home." 

When he turned his gaze back to Marinette, she was biting at her bottom lip and averting her eyes from him. 

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find her! There's nothing to worry about." He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

"T-thank you, Adrien." Smiling sheepishly, Marinette walked towards the entrance to the park with the model following closely after her. It only occurred to him when a few people started to turn their heads that walking into a crowded area, especially one that people would go on dates in, may not be as good of an idea as he thought. Catching up with her and walking side by side, he shared glances with a few passerbys before turning to the designer.

"Hey, Ma-"

"Don't focus on them, just on me," Marinette whispered in a sharp tone, paying no attention to a few fans who called his name. He smiled a little at the sentiment and continued his walk alongside her.

They stopped next to a large stand that had a map of the park, and Adrien's eyes widened at just how big the place was.

"Have you never been here before?" Marinette giggled, taking notice of his expression. He looked almost like a kid in a candy store.

"No, my father thought amusement parks were too childish to ever go with me, and since I would need some sort of adult supervision, I never got to go." Adrien frowned, looking over at a young boy who was running around merrily with his father trying to keep up with him.

Marinette had to act fast if she were to keep his spirits up. Looking around, she noticed a bumper car attraction and gave Adrien's shoulder a poke. 

"My friend said she'd be here all day, so I don't think it'd kill us to go on a few rides while we try to find her, would it?" She tilted her head and pointed towards the bumper cars.

The blonde took a moment to stare at what she was pointing to before letting his lips curl in a smile. "I suppose not," 

"Great! Let's go then, I want to take you on some of my favorites first! Like there's this one roller coaster that goes super fast but it's not one of those ones where it's jerky with loops and stuff trust me you're going to love it. Oh! And there's another one where..."

As Marinette rambled on about some of the rides while they walked towards the bumper cars, he couldn't help but follow her wild and sporadic hand movements as she talked. She was so expressive and so focused on buttering Adrien up to the rides that it made his heart hurt.

_So cute..._

* * *

By the time the two finally left the amusement park, their hair was thrown about and messier than it was when they first entered. They walked out with bags in their hands, carrying various souvenirs they bought and gifts they had won from some of the attractions. Adrien was retelling a story about some sort of modeling mishap when he abruptly stopped and looked at the amusement park for a moment.

"Adrien? Is something wrong?" Marinette walked up to the model in concern.

"We forgot to find your friend," He looked back to the designer and smiled sadly as if he felt at fault for forgetting why they had entered the park in the first place.

"Oh... About that," Marinette giggled nervously, setting the bags down on the ground before opening up her purse and pulling out a large piece of folded paper from her sketchpad.

Adrien's mouth hung open in surprise and didn't register that she was handing it to him until she spoke.

"I may have... Had it all along?" 

He gingerly took the paper from her and stared at it before turning his attention back to her.

"But... Why?" 

Marinette bit her lip and turned her gaze to the ground for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

"I wanted you to have a fun time with a friend today. But I was afraid that if I were to try and invite you, you would interpret it as a sign of pity..."

"So you lured me in with the "lost" paper," Adrien supplied.

"Yes?" The small girl answered meekly, half-expecting him to get upset with her. What she didn't expect was for him to envelope her in a bone-crushing hug and speak in a broken tone that shattered her heart into pieces.

"Thank you," 

Marinette quickly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him just as tight as he had. When Adrien retracted, he looked back to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Don't worry about the price, consider it a gift for all you've done for me. Don't think I haven't noticed you paying me just a bit extra than what I ask for!" Marinette playfully teased.

"Thank you..." Adrien mumbled, keeping his head down. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to maintain his composure if he looked back up. Taking a moment to collect himself, he took a deep breath and met her eyes.

Yep, he was a goner.

Taking a sharp inhale, he pushed himself to speak.

"Would we be able to do this again sometime...?" His question laid his true self bare for her to see. She could break him with a simple "no" right then and there if she wanted. He knew this, and his heart pounded until she gave him a smile that felt like she hung the stars.

"I would love that," 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he took out his phone with his free hand and offered it to her. 

"Can we exchange numbers?" 

She took it, but not before accidentally brushing her fingers against his. As if the contact shocked her, she softly jerked her hand back with his phone in hand before regaining her composure. Looking down at the device, she entered her number and gave it back to him.

"Would you be free this Saturday?" 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he took a moment to remember what his schedule was like before nodding.

"Yeah, I believe so."

Clasping her hands together and rolling on the balls of her feet, she smiled. "Great! I'll text you the details when I figure out where to go next! There are a few places in mind that I feel like you've haven't been and well, that's just a crime!" Marinette giggled.

Grinning from ear to ear, Adrien chuckled. 

"It's a date," He teased, watching as the girl quickly froze and began to blush.

"Wh- I- err- WELL! I HAD A GREAT TIME! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER! BYE!" She took her bags from up off the ground and dashed off into the night. Adrien half worried if she would be able to make it back home on her own, but remembering the fire in her eyes she had at the coffee shop, he was confident that she would make it home. 

... Though he would make a note to text her later to make sure she's okay.

Remembering the piece of paper he held loosely in his hands, he gently unfolded it and took in what was drawn on it.

He let out a soft gasp at what he saw.

It was a girl dressed in a ladybug-style suit with black hair and pigtails that reminded him of a certain girl he had met recently. She was sitting on a rooftop with a large smile on her face. She was talking to a bright-haired boy in a black catsuit, tail and ears in all, who seemed to be laughing at some sort of joke the ladybug girl made.

Adrien's heart warmed at the sight. It didn't take him long to figure out what she had meant with this drawing. It was beautiful - he needed it framed - it was almost magical, the way even just pressing his fingers against the drawing made him feel electrified. It was... It was...

"Miraculous," He whispered in awe.


	2. im wheely into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few months after they first went to that amusement park, adrien and marinette decide to relive their first date. just a collection of snippets of how it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where am i? who am i? whats happening
> 
> yeah so i love this fic a lot and decided to give it another chapter. im actually not.. familiar with how people go about these things, so i was like "do i turn this into a series thing and make a separate fic out of this or do i just make a new chapter?" i went with a new chapter but if this is unusual someone please yell at me
> 
> anyways, this is kind of inspired by a really fun date i had with my boyfriend not too long ago. one of my most cherished memories. and as always, i write at weird times and may have grammar mistakes and funky word choices, i try to be cool but sometimes i mix up my words and definitions! apologies for any awkwardness you see in the writing, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"Wow, you didn't have to trick me into coming here this time!" 

Marinette elbowed Adrien in the stomach for that remark, letting out a soft chuckle as he smiled at the raven-haired girl while clutching his stomach in fake-pain.

"Are you complaining?" Marinette cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms.

"Oh, not at all, m'lady. That was one of the greatest days of my life." Adrien gleamed, making Marinette blush and look away.

"How the hell are you the sun incarnate? It's still up there in the sky!" Marinette exclaimed as Adrien walked towards the park entrance. She followed him up to the ticket booth and looked at the selection of attractions awaiting them as he purchased the tickets.

"I didn't get it from my dad, that's for certain." 

Although he tried to play it off as a joke, Marinette couldn't help but hear the pain in his words. His father has been more overbearing on him recently with fashion season coming up, and Adrien has cracked more times than he'd like to admit in the arms of his girlfriend.

Which is exactly why they're here today.

"Nuh-uh, no mentions of him. It's a happy day today." Marinette hooked her arm around Adrien's and tugged him away from the ticket booth once he got their tickets. Walking into the park and presenting their tickets, the couple was free to the variety of rides the park had to offer.

"What should we go on first?" Adrien looked back at his girlfriend. She wasn't looking at him and was instead focused on the haunted house attraction that was a few feet away.

_Ohh, she probably wants to go with me so that I can hold her when she gets scared!_ Adrien thought, his chest blooming with pride. "Why don't we go to that haunted house there?" He offered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure!" Marinette snapped out of her gaze and nodded, letting Adrien lead her towards the attraction.

* * *

"It's okay, Adrien. That ghost won't hurt you anymore." Marinette patted her boyfriend's back as he slouched and hung his head in shame.

"I didn't think it would be that scary..." He mumbled.

He was especially ashamed of the fact that he intended on protecting Marinette from the spooky creatures when Marinette ended up having to protect Adrien from them instead. 

"How were you not fazed by that?!" Adrien turned his head towards the ravenette.

"Alya and I would watch scary movies all the time during our sleepovers, so I've kind of become desensitized to that type of thing." Marinette shrugged.

Adrien nodded, looking back down to the ground.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime!" He perked up but gave Marinette a confused look when she let out a snort.

"Would you be in a separate bed or...?" 

Adrien blushed and could only sputter a "Marinette!" before she shot up from the bench and ran off giggling. Adrien got up from the bench and ran after her, quickly forgetting his failure at the haunted mansion.

* * *

"Raw cookie dough...?" Adrien squinted at the menu of the snack stand, looking back to his girlfriend in hopes of her explaining it.

"They would've made it specifically so that it would be safe to eat, don't worry. Holy- it says two servings, too! For that price?!" Marinette was quick to pull out some cash from her purse and ordered a cup, leaving Adrien to stare at her with a betrayed look.

"I wanna pay sometimes too, y'know." She smiled, taking the large cup of cookie dough and walking over to the picnic tables nearby. Adrien made sure to get two spoons and followed, sitting down next to her and offering her a spoon.

"I guess so, but I don't want it to be a hassle for you if something is pricey." He took a spoonful of the cookie dough and popped it in his mouth, humming at the sugaryness on his tongue.

"Oh trust me, when things get too pricey I'll be sure to leech off of you." Marinette chuckled, taking a bite of the cookie dough and leaning into him. He switched holding his spoon from his right hand to his left as he used the right hand to intertwine with hers from underneath the table. 

"And I'm perfectly okay with that," He used his spoon to boop her on the nose before taking another bite of the cookie dough, noting how cute Marinette looks when she scrunches up her nose.

* * *

Adrien found himself sitting on a bench that was right in front of a large Ferris wheel. It was decorated with lights but was difficult to see during the daytime. His eyes flicked towards Marinette, who was currently buying more tickets to be able to go on more rides.

As he watched his girlfriend approach him, he took a moment to glance back at the Ferris wheel before looking back to her.

"Do you think we could go on that?" 

She paused and looked up at the giant Ferris wheel he was referring to. 

"Sure!" She handed him his set of tickets before turning to walk towards the attraction, but his hand shot out to her wrist to stop her.

"And, um... C-could we, uh..." Adrien's face began to glow red with a blush. "Could we share a kiss when we get to the top?" He whispered.

Marinette let out a soft giggle and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Of course, silly!" 

Adrien's shoulders relaxed and he gave her a blinding grin, taking her hand in his as they walked towards the Ferris wheel together. 

"So, this is safe, right?" She looked at the steel structure that definitely showed its age. 

"I would assume so, or they wouldn't have it available to ride." Adrien tried not to think about what would happen if the wheel were to collapse while they were on it. 

"You've clearly never been to Funspot then," Marinette quipped, causing Adrien to give her a confused look.

Waving it off with a small "I'll tell you later", the two went up to the ticket line and handed in their tickets. When they sat in their carts, the couple was actually able to feel the cart _move_. 

Adrien's hand shot out to Marinette's and grasped it tightly, trying to be as stiff as possible so that the cart wouldn't rock any further. 

"Hey," Marinette placed another hand on top of his. "It's okay Adrien, everything's fine." 

He knew she was probably scared as well, but it still felt nice to be reassured. 

As the cart went higher and higher, Adrien felt more uneasy with the height they were going. 

"Keep your eyes on me," Marinette whispered. 

Adrien looked to his girlfriend and focused on her. Her soft blue eyes, her little freckles, and her calm and soft smile. 

A very soft smile with very soft lips.

Very kissable lips.

Marinette got the hint and leaned in closer to Adrien, and he leaned in closer to her as well. As the closer they got, the more he started to feel her breath on his lips, and then finally...

The cart stopped moving.

The two jerked back and sat upright, looking around. They were at the peak of the Ferris wheel and it wasn't moving.

Marinette looked down and saw a family in line for the ride.

"Ohh... they've stopped the ride so that people could get on. That makes sense." Marinette spoke her thoughts to Adrien, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"O-oh, ahh... That's better than what I thought was happening," The blonde gave a sheepish smile. 

"I hope our moment wasn't ruined," Marinette's eyes flicked down to his lips for a moment before going back to his eyes. 

"No, I-I don't think it was..." He mumbled, leaning in once more.

The two shared a chaste kiss, lasting for only a few seconds and was only a peck. Despite that, the kiss held more weight and emotion than some of the makeout sessions they had prior to this. 

Adrien felt featherlight and somehow, the dangers of the Ferris wheel have been washed away. 

The cart began to move again but the couple didn't have the mind to care, as they choose to get lost in each other's eyes instead on the way down. 

* * *

In the end, they ended up going on the Ferris wheel a few more times. Especially after Marinette insisted they looked at the sights instead of each other. The heights did get terrifying, but when they had their hands clasped together, it felt easier to endure. The sights were rather lovely, too.

"And look, there's a car dealership!"

Adrien earned a light swat for that one.

The sun began to set when the two decided it was time to head home, but Marinette had a hard time getting Adrien to not want a last-minute plushie under the excuse of him wanting to win it for her. 

As they walked out of the amusement park entrance, Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette's hand as a signal for her to stop for a moment.

"Thank you," 

"Why do I feel like I've heard this before in this exact location?" Marinette raised her brow. 

"Seriously, thank you. I'm glad you took me here, it helped take my mind off of... everything." Adrien smiled.

"Anything for you," She kissed his cheek before continuing to walk, dragging her lovestruck boyfriend with her. 

Adrien could only follow in a daze. His mind was focused on the little lady before him. His little beacon, his little pocket of sunshine...

His little Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life: please do something im begging  
me: haha fic writing go takkakakaka

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! feel free to leave kudos or a comment if u like. <33 also i apologize for any grammatical errors u may find, i tend to write at 4am when im dead tired ghjfjkl
> 
> tumblr: [spideremojiwastaken](https://spideremojiwastaken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
